For youI'll be Here
by Master of the Stars
Summary: Well i was planning for a longer story but my pile of work is tottering precariously on the table next to me. So here are two one-shots about our most beloved Bleach couple, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

I don't own Bleach, although I wish I did.

Also this is my first Fanfic ever so be nice. Also, I would appreciate reviews, especially if your going to tell me how I can improve since I'm a new-comer to writing so yeah… Review Away and I hope you like my first chapter!

Chapter 1

What_ a day_ the white haired high schooler thought as he trudged up the steep hill where he went everyday to watch the sunset.

He had gotten in detention after wagging a period to kill a hollow. It wasn't his fault that everyone else was busy….

After missing out on lunch, they did a trail cross country run. Normally, he would have aced it but the injuries Shawlong Qufang gave up plus an empty stomach resulted in him coming last.

Finally, he arrived at the top of the hill and sat at his usual place. The sky is beautiful today, he thought as his aqua blue eyes swept across the pink-tinged orange sky.

Flashback

'_Baka Hinamori…' he thought. 'How long does she take to pick some berries?'_

_He heard a scream. 'Hinamori!' He panicked and ran towards the noise._

"_NOOOO!" she screamed again. "What do you want?" she cried. The five bullies leered at her. _

"_That is obvious! Hand the berries over!" they demanded_

"_No! I picked them so I could eat them with Shiro-chan"! _

"_Fine, if you're not going to hand them over we'll take them by force." And saying that, he leaned towards the girl and his hand reached out, ready to snatch the basket when…_

_WHAM! _

_A foot came out of nowhere and slammed one of the bullies in the face. _

_The rest of the gang turned towards the newcomer. _

"_Tch! Some small white haired punk huh? GET HIM!" yelled one of the bullies._

_Hitsugaya swiftly kicked 2 onto the ground before punching the others in their stomachs._

_The bullies all got up and ran away, screaming like monkeys. _

"_You ok, Bed-Wetter-Momo?" He grinned at her as he pulled her up. _

"_Yeah I'm ok and stop calling me that!" _

"_Then stop calling me Shiro chan!"_

_A WHILE LATER….._

_They were on the rooftop, watching the sun against the glorious pink-tinged sky._

"_Hey Bed-Wetter-Momo…" he started._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Nothing…."._

'_I will always be here to protect you….'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinamori yawned. She was on the roof of the 5th division building. It had been such a boring day. She had gone through 3 stacks of paperwork, even skipping lunch to get it all done on time. '_My workload has tripled ever since Aizen-taicho left,'_ she grumbled to herself.

_Aizen… the double-crossing bastard who had nearly ruined my life. He made me attack my Shiro-chan!'_ she silently raged. _How dare he! He will pay!_

Admittedly, when she visited the 10th captain in the relief station, he had already forgiven her for attacking him.

"Aizen betrayed and manipulated all of us. It's not your fault." He explained to her when she visited him. "But I trusted him instead of you!" she wailed. "I shouldn't have listened to him!" Hitsugaya opened his mouth to counter that when Unohana came in and calmly announced that he need more rest.

As she slowly calmed down, her eyes strayed off to the pink-tinged clouds. _'Ah,'_ she sighed. _'The clouds are so beautiful today. I wish Shiro-chan was here with me… It used to me just me and him…..'_

Flashback

_They sat on the veranda of the shabby but cosy house in which they lived in. Hinamori put down her slice of watermelon and said "the sunset is beautiful ne, Shiro-chan?" _

_The small white haired boy next to her looked up at the sky too. "Yeah… Bed-Wetter-Momo."_

"_SHIRO-CHAN!! Don't call me that!" she scowled at him. _

_Grinning, he spat a seed at her. Direct hit!_

"_Shiro-chan!" she yelled, standing up to get her revenge. Still grinning, Hitsugaya Toshiro started to run away to escape her wrath. She chased him. _

_She's so slow, he thought as his head turned to find her._

_He tripped. "ARGHHHHHH!" he yelled as his face hit the dirt. _

"_Owowowowowowow" he groaned as he tried to pull himself in a sitting position. He noticed a large pool of red liquid steadily spreading from his leg. _

"_Damit this hurts" He got up with extreme difficulty and tried to walk a few steps when-_

_OMPH- and he fell back down. "SHIRO-CHAN!!!" _

_Hinamori screamed as she rushed forwards towards him. She hugged him tightly and asked "Are you ok?"_

"_Ya" he replied and tried to stand back up without any success. CRACK._

_His leg broke. "SHIRO-CHAN!" she screamed again, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Does it hurt?" she whimpered. _

"_Don't cry, baka Momo, it's only a broken leg." _

"_Lean on me" she ordered as she helped him stand up. _

"_But-"he started. "Toshiro!" she growled in a listen-to-me-or-else voice. "Hai" he gave in and leaned on her. As they struggled back to the house, Hinamori glanced at her best friend and thought "I will always be here for you, Shiro-chan…." _


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry about the few mistakes that I made in the last chapters. Also, I wasn't expecting it to be so short! Also, there have been like 115 hits in 2 days, and I'm actually quite happy since I'm new and nobody knows me, but there have only been six reviews. So please, please, please, review and tell me how I can improve! Anyway, heres Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 3**

"YO CLASS!" the teacher greeted.

"Sensei, ohayo!" the rest responded.

"Hmm…. Kurosaki and Kuchiki are away, but since it's them, they will be fine. So! Today we will be continuing with our english piece, A Mid Summer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. So, Keigo, I want you to read ……..

Hitsugaya's mind drifted off as the teacher continued.

_Hinamori… how long has it been since I saw you? Remember the time when there was a thunder storm and u came running into my room while I was changing? You expression was so funny to see. Hinamori… Your skin is so soft and smooth. Your lovely eyes are – WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?_

'_Oh dear, my master is entering puberty…'_ a snide cool voice interupted his thoughts_. 'Naughty, naughty, thinking about your childhood friend like that…'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_Remember how she walks, the swaying motion of her hips, the –'_

'_ARGH!!!!'_

Is something wrong Tohsiro? The teacher asked mildly.

Shit. I said that out loud?

"um…. I…. uh….. I… need to go to the toilet!" he stuttered and ran out of the classroom.

"I swear his voice is cracking…." The teacher said to the rest of the class.

After 20 minutes, Hitsugaya returned to find Renji, Ikkaku, Yumchika and Matsumoto all openly grinning at him. He shot an icy glare at them and they all assumed an expression appropriate at a funeral. He walked slowly back to his seat when –

"Arrancar movement confirmed in Kakura Town! I repeat! Arrancar movement confirmed in Kakura Town!"

Sado, Innoue, Ishida and the Shinigami all stared outside the window. A rift was opening from Hueco Mundo. Four grinning Arrancar stepped out and examined their surroundings. The shinigami were dumbstruck. The Arrancars reiatsu was _enormous_. They glanced at one another and nodded. They quickly changed into shinigamis and leapt out of the window.

Hitsugaya, who was last, said "Innoue, Sado stay back. I don't want to get killed by Kurosaki if he comes back and finds you two in ruins."

"Hai" they replied.

The whole class stared. Tohsiro, Ikkaku, Yumchika, Matsumoto and Renji had all just slumped onto the table at the same time.

Tastuki and Keigo, however, saw 5 suspiciously familiar figures in black kimonos leap out of the window, with swords in their hands. '_What is going on?'_ They wondered.

The lead arrancar grinned. "Alright you guys! I want the whole town smashed up! GO!" she shouted and they all vanished at once.

"Ikkaku! Yumchika! Matsumoto! Renji! Get them! I'll take this one" the captain shouted.

"Hai, taicho!" they shouted before they vanished too.

Hitsugaya turned his attention to the female arrancar in front of him.

"Hi, kawaii boy!" greeted the arrancar.

"Prepare to die!" Hitsugaya shouted and lunged at her.

She easily dodged the blow. "My, my, such a cold personality. I haven't even introduced myself yet… I'm arrancar 29, Demetri."

"10th captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro!" he snarled at her before lunging at her again.

She parried the attack with ease.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, HYORINMARU!"

A huge ice dragon with glowing red eyes burst forth from the captain's blade. The dragon flew straight at Demetri, who merely laughed and dodged the dragon.

However, she didn't see Hitsugaya who had shunpoed behind her and raised his sword to hit her.

Her eyes widened and she tried to dodge. However, she was a second too late and Hitsugaya managed to land a huge gash in her shoulder.

She snarled and released her zanpakutō.

I had to end it there because I can't think of a name for her zanpakuto. I've written the draft for the next few chapters. I'm probably going to update next week because I get really busy with homework during the week. Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
